Kurama's Brother
by Yo-ko-Fox-7
Summary: I may have altered the Storyline of Yu Yu Hakusho Vol. 7, but its good. Kurama finds out he has a brother, oblviously. The Chapters are short so I can update like every day as long as my mom doesn't hog the computer. Now that the Fourth Chapter is in!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction so please review, and feel free to make suggestions! Before you read Balrogar is just some name I came up with to start my story

Kurama's Brother

_CRACK!_ Kurama's whip hit the tree behind Balrogar, as he had barely dodged the assault.

"Impressive for a human…Nonetheless, I will kill you now Shuichi Minimoto!" screamed Balrogar, now spraying lightning all around Kurama, trapping him.

"That's what you think," replied Kurama as an explosion of rose petals shot from his palm followed by a red dart. "Surprise!" finished Kurama as the dart struck into Balrogar's heart.

"Nice job Fox," said Hiei as he and Kurama left the woods, "but I would like to add you should have killed him faster, rather than letting him think he could win at all."

"But where's the fun in that?" replied Kurama, "I just wanted to have some fun before a killed him." He was now standing still as Hiei was short on the notice (a lot like how he is short in general) and he stopped a few meters in front of Kurama.

'Stupid Fox' thought Hiei, "Why did you stop?" said Hiei who was talking out loud again.

"I sense another Youko in the area," answered Kurama, his eyes fixed toward a coffee shop across the street, "he's stronger than me. I wouldn't be surprised if his fox form was different than mine."

_And you would be right_, said a voice caused by telepathic communication, _How about I show you…_. A man stepped out of the coffee shop, and all of the cars just stopped in place as he crossed the street.

"Hmm," grunted Hiei, as Kurama took a couple steps back.

The man let out a smile as he stepped onto the sidewalk, and said "Hello Kurama, Hiei, please come into the woods with me." The two followed the man as told.

"How did you know our names?" asked Hiei still keeping his cool.

"I am surprised. Hiei and Youko Kurama, infamous demon thieves should know that almost everyone in the demon realm knows your names." He paused and motioned to Hiei and Kurama to stop. He backed up and leaped forward, turning into his Youko form, standing proudly before the others. He was dark grey, and had a large green stripe of fire starting at his snout and ending at the tips of his nine tails. The fire was slicked back to resemble the way a normal foxes fur was.

_This is my demon form_, he declared raising his head proudly, _Youko Kurama, Kistune thief of Makai, I was the assassin who injured you and ran away, I was the one that Roto really hired to kill your mortal mother, I am the one who will kill you here and now unless you bend to my will, I am your BROTHER!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama's Brother continued

Kurama reached into his hair to grab his Rose Whip, but the other Youko blasted him away with a green ball of fire projected from his mouth.

"This is ridiculous, I'll end it now!" yelled Hiei as he dashed toward the Youko, sword unsheathed.

_This isn't your fight, Koorime_, said the Youko as one of his flaming tails struck Hiei's heart, _if you survive, remember to stay with your own battles_. Kurama returned, and with no hesitation, made several explosions of rose pedals, followed by several darts toward his 'brother' and struck his tails.

_Fool!_ Said the Youko, _You should have aimed for my head!_ And with that he leaped forward and felt a tug backward. He fell to the ground cursing and looked back to discover his tails were nailed to the tree by the darts.

"If you try to pull the stump out of the ground, I'll have time to kill you, if you destroy the tree, you'll destroy your tails, and I believe your tails expand from the tip, which is a serious setback," said Kurama jumping down from the tree, "You lose."

_You wish, Kurama, but you can't kill me_,taunted the Youko, _You don't even know why I continue to hunt you even after my failed assassination. Anyway,I'll escape from the tree easily._ The Youko's tails explode with green fire, and the rose darts burn to ash along with a large chunk of the tree.

_I'll tell you why I still desire your blood spilt_, said the Youko, _after I failed to kill you, I felt I needed better training and discipline to defeat even my younger brother. Ever since I have been training and training just to prove to myself I could kill my brother. I reported my story to the Makai leaders, but they laughed at the thought that I could not defeat you. I was finally taken in by a fire demon who trained me to be about 70 times more powerful than yourself. One day, Yomi came and fought the fire demon to the death, and he won. I absorbed the fire aura released from the corpse and killed the murderer of my master. I adapted the fire to my own discipline, and it turned green. I sent Eight Hands the Demon to test your power in the new world, and I received no report from him. So I went to the Human World and found his filleted corpse. I later discovered of your ½ demon friend, Yusuke Urameshi, who arrested you after you joined Hiei and Gouki. You then killed Genbu, Roto, Gama, Touya, Karasu, and cursed Elder Togoru to an eternity of suffering, and illusions of pain and difficulty. Through this information, I have had telepathic training against all of these foes, and I have completely annihilated each one within 10 seconds each. After said training, I decided to send Balrogar to scout you out and challenge you. He thought he could kill you, but I knew he couldn't, and of course he found you, so I followed the release of lightning aura he sent out to a coffee shop outside the forest, where I could meet you. Now you will finally die, Youko Kurama, Kistune thief of Makai!_ The fox lunged forward, and then, he fell along with three, cut-off, smoking tails falling behind him. He looked behind and saw six still flaming tails, and a very disturbed fire demon called Hiei.

"Stupid Fox," said Hiei smiling, "as long as I'm alive, you cannot kill Kurama or any other brother you betrayed for a small bounty. Kurama, you idiot, take a bite from the Fruit of Past Lives, and become a demon, before this fool decapitates-" six flaming tails knock Hiei aside.

'I forgot,' thought Kurama, taking the fruit from his pocket, 'well, here goes nothing…' Kurama took a bite from the small fruit called the Fruit of Past Lives to relive his Demon Form…


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama's Brother continued, again

_I still have fifteen minutes to kill you!_ Pointed out the Youko, _The effects of the fruit takes fifteen minutes to become noticeable, I will kill you before said effects happen._ The Youko lunged toward the head of Kurama. Kurama ducked, but the Youko's tails knocked him down. Kurama crossed his arms and released a purplish smoke to cloud the forest.

"The smoke will hide me from you until I become a demon again," said Kurama, "but at the small chance you find me, I'll have to suck up the smoke to defend myself."

_That won't be necessary_, said the Youko, _I know an incantation for fire demons that will create an explosion of fire and all smoke goes up immediately after._ The Youko stood still in the smoke. Any sign that Kurama was still in the forest and a green forest fire would arrive. The Youko jumped to the top of one of the trees hoping to find Kurama along the treetops but instead he saw Hiei with a broken sword, bleeding intensely from the past blows, and not mentioned earlier he hit a very rugged tree when hit aside, face-first I think I should add.

"Kurama is still in the forest," said Hiei, "but you'll have to kill me before the incantation is recited." Hiei's sword suddenly grew a blade of pure black fire with an aura of red lightning. The Youko transformed into a demon hovering just above the treetop. He had long green hair, large fox ears, a dark grey robe, Piercing Yellow eyes, and a green fox tail.

"Very well," said the Youko in Demon form, "I'll kill you right now." The Fox Demon dropped to the tree, and jumped over Hiei, he then moved his arms parallel to each other, palms facing downward. A large ball of green flame shot down to Hiei, but he teleported above the flame and cut of the Fox Demon's left ear. He fell to the ground, back into the smoke, where he fell unconscious.

He awoke and yelled, "Arvada Kadavra!" and he erupt with flame and as the forest burned down, he saw his younger brother in Demon form, with the death tree growing out of his left shoulder blade, and Hiei in demon form, still with his flaming black sword.

"Fools!" he said, "You should have killed me while I was defenseless, but now, I can see I am no match for my Kurama while you," he pointed at Hiei, "still stand to interfere. I abandon you, Kurama; I am going to Labyrinth Castle which was once occupied by the Four Beasts before they were killed. Find me there, and come alone. Anyone who attacks you outside the Castle is not my problem, so be prepared!" The demon jumped backward and turned into the Youko he was before, and he dissolved, most likely as a form of teleportation to Labyrinth Castle.

"Well," said Kurama with a sigh, "I'll see you later, Hiei." Kurama reverted back to normal Kurama and the Death Tree Shriveled into his back as he walked out of the burning forest.

'Kurama can't take that guy out with those other demons trying to occupy that castle. Guess I'm stuck playing exterminator,' thought Hiei. His sword's flame died, and he teleported to the demon world to kill every demon, within eighty miles of Labyrinth Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama's Brother continued

_FFFT, FFFT_. Hiei's pants shuffled as he walked to the castle. Almost immediately several demons jumped from the bushes. They dashed around Hiei barely leaving an after-image. He raced after each one cutting them up as he passed them to show who truly was the fastest demon in Makai. Hiei entered the castle, to find a Gutter Imp Market.

One Imp turned his head and said, "Everyone we must flee, master Hiei is here!" The Gutter Imps ran rapidly bumping into each other as Hiei walked through the market slicing the heads off every Imp in his range.

"Aren't there any real demons here?" said Hiei to himself as he climbed the stairs Genbu had once guarded. A large snake like creature appeared before Hiei.

"I am Sssserverusssss…" said the Snake, "I have been hiding in this casstle for yearssss for someone to deny the ability of the othersssssss." Serverus shot forward with a blast of rock and stone behind him. Hiei sliced his head off.

"Fool!" Said Serverus, "I am a ssssssnake! My head contains all the organsssss I need to ssssurvive!" And with that, Serverus created a headless rock Golem which picked up the head and placed it on its shoulders, and the neck pieces fused together. Serverus threw a punch, but Hiei cut off the hand. The hand reformed from shattered rock around the room.

"Seems I have a bit of a set back," said Hiei. He tore off his headband, and he hypnotized Serverus to hang himself with his old body with his Jagan Eye. He walked off to find another demon to kill, and the one he found was quite a shock to him.

"Welcome back Hiei Jaganshi," said Suzaku _bum bum bummm…_, "I'll be happy to tear you limb from limb! _Fist of Dark-Lightning!_" The lightning completely missed Hiei because teleported  Hiei sliced off Suzakus arm but six more of him were hiding, and now assaulted Hiei. One-by-one each Suzaku got his head cut-off as he tried to approach Hiei, except the one armed one who had survived the bleeding, and was now absorbing the aura from the others, and that rebuilt his arm.

"Impressive that you killed them all so fast, but if only one lives each time, you still face infinity!" Yelled Suzaku.

Next Time on Kurama's Brother: Will Hiei beat Suzaku? Obliviously, Hiei's, like, awesome!


End file.
